


ukai drabbles

by hunnybby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, General, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnybby/pseuds/hunnybby
Summary: pieces of work based around karasuno's former-setter-turned-coach, ukai keishin
Relationships: Ukai Keishin/Reader
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i got a lot of feelings i guess!!!!!! it's time for fake-dating ukai

ukai hears the crinkle of something being tossed on the counter. he doesn’t need to look up from his newspaper to know they’re chips. so without letting go of said paper, he uses one hand to ring up the guest.

and when that guest leaves, he still feels the presence of one more. it makes him sigh, so he folds his paper and sets it down gently. “y/n, are you gonna buy somethin’ or are you gonna pace back and forth like you did yesterday?”

he hears a squeak coming from one of the farther aisles. then, he hears steps growing slightly louder as you approach him.

when he gets a good look at you your hair is a mess, your biting your lip looking him straight in the eye, and your hand is clutching a bottle of melon ramune. “ukai.”

“got somethin’ to tell me?” he inquires, eyes travelling up and down your slightly disheveled appearance. he bites down a smile, choosing to keep his face void of emotion. 

you’ve always had an air about you that put him at ease, even when you were both in school. the fact that you decided to stay after graduation relieved him when he first heard the news. but you don’t come to the store often enough for him to think about you.

or, you didn’t come to the store often enough. but for the past few days, you have stalked in at the same time everyday, spending the same amount of time browsing through his aisles, and then rushing out without a word. 

he wants to say its weird, creepy even. but he finds it more amusing.

you inhale a deep breath, closing your eyes while doing so. if he didn’t know any better, he would think you were trying to calm yourself down before telling him a big secret. 

but the atmosphere quickly changes when you slam your ramune bottle on the counter and exclaim a bit too loudly, “let’s get married!”

a proposal wasn’t something he expected today. you’re fidgetting in front of him now, and he gets a full view of you messing with the sleeves of your sweater.

what once was a blank canvas is now a face full of ukai’s shock and confusion. it’s quickly replaced with a laugh from him. “at least take me out to dinner first,” he says casually, pushing your drink back to you. “just take it. i’ll see you around.”

he starts to shoo you away with a wave of his hand, but you don’t move. he raises his eyebrow at you.

“no, wait,” you put your hands up to stop him from saying any more. “that came out wrong. please do me a solid and pretend to be my boyfriend. my grandma won’t stop bothering me. i’ve been on so many blind dates these past few months,” he knows your word-vomitting, and he loves it. 

he smirks, the action growing wider as you speak on something so relatable to him. it makes him overjoyed that he wasn’t alone. “last night i met with someone who said their hobby was playing chess- which is great; i loooove chess! but they ended up showing me a 20 minute beginner video. who does that on a first date?” your face twists, “and from what i heard you’re facing the same issue.”

ukai tries not to think about the unheard voicemails of his own family and friends telling him about ‘a fine young lady they saw today.’ he’s already got enough to worry about with the rowdy kids at the club.

“so i thought to myself ‘why not ukai keishin? he’s nice, my family knows him’ and i just-“

“let me stop you right there,” he interrupts, placing his elbows on the counter and leaning in a bit closer. “i don’t like lying or playing games,” he says as sternly as possible. but there’s a glint in his eyes and points at you, “but i know exactly what you’re going through. i’m in.”

you sigh, defeated. “sorry for asking you. this was a stupid idea,” then you double take, “wait- you’re in? like, you’ll do this? you’ll help me?”

“you’d be helping me too, sweetheart.” and the petname rolls so smoothly off his tongue he swears he sees you almost faint. 

but you don’t, thank goodness. his first aid experience only goes so far.

instead, you extend a hand that he gladly takes in his with a firm shake. “good grip,” you say, and he feels your hands flex around his. you stay connected that way for a bit, before you hesitantly pull back.

grabbing your drink from the counter, you nod your head in his direction. “ok. well. i’ll be off. with my free drink. with your permission obviously,” you let out a nervous laugh as you make your way to the exit. “i’ll see you when i see you, ukai.”

he has to stifle his laughter when he sees you bump into the wall first before finding the actual door.

he nods back at you, watching your figure leave his store. he allows himself to exhale out in relief. “this won’t be good at all,” he tells himself, grabbing his newspaper again and flipping through it with a tiny smile on his face.


	2. hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your hair is low maintenance, and that's fine! but you love ukai's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a request on tumblr from @/megalodon-writes. "may I request some fluff with him and a s/o who's hair is v. low maintenance and doesn't do much with it." enjoy!

“soooo soft,” you coo as you brush ukai’s hair with your fingers. “like a cloud. a beautiful, piss-coloured-“

he grunts, gently grabbing your wrist so that he can bring them to his lips to peck at them. “i love you, y/n, but you gotta stop describing my hair in odd ways.”

you giggle. “i’m sorry,” you say, prying your hands from his grasp so that you can rake his hands again with your fingers. “you just have really nice hair. mine’s just... kinda there. nothing like yours.” the warmth of your hands is missed from his scalp when you go to run your fingers through your own hair.

you’ve never done much with your hair besides brush it or put it up. not that you need to, your hair is fine, healthy even, but it’s boring to you. you’re constantly contemplating on doing something with it, but you always chicken out last minute.

there’s a sigh that comes from your mouth that ukai hears.

so, he lifts his head up from your lap and makes it so he’s sitting in front of you. he leans in closer, and reaches out to brush loose strands of hair from your face before taking a lock between his fingers. “i like your hair,” he says simply. “you don’t need to do much to look good,” he has a subtle smile on his face.

you return his smile with a shy one of your own. “thanks,” you tell him, pulling your hair back in a ponytail when he pulls his hand back.

and the action serves a reaction from ukai, because he leans in closer and raises his eyebrows suggestively, “but i especially love your hair like this.”

“HA!” you laugh loudly while you push him away, making him topple over on his back. “you’re gross, ukai.” but you entertain him anyway, climbing on top of him to lay a fat kiss to his lips while your hands find his hair again.


	3. recall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a night of celebration ends up being more than you anticipated when you wake up next to a- stranger?- friend of the bride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a scrap that didn't make the cut when i was writing for the june HQWN event. hope you all like it regardless!

when you attempt to turn around to reposition yourself, you aren’t met with empty space and soft bedding. nor are you met with the cool other side of the bed. rather, your elbow hits something _warm_. something soft, firm, and _breathing_.

instead of flipping over to your other side like you wanted, you jolt up. instinctively, one hand holds up the blanket to cover yourself. the breeze of the air conditioner running meets with bare skin, and you begin to wonder why you’ve slept in the nude.

your eyes travel around the hotel room. then you see it- no, him. a person. “wha-?” the sound of shock you make is halted by you clamping your hand over your mouth.

_oh my god_ is your first thought. followed by _who is that?_

blond is the first thing to come to mind. blond and asleep. asleep and bare-chested. bare-chested? handsome. definitely handsome- in a weird, rugged sort of way. what did you even _do_ last night?

it’s hot in this room, but not because the air conditioner wasn’t high enough- it’s cold in this room. it’s hot because now you’re _flushed_. of course you remember last night. too many drinks at the rehearsal dinner, too many arm touches, too much boldness on your end.

there’s an ache between your legs that tie your memory, or what little memory you have of last night, together. 

your phone vibrates from the nightstand on your side of the bed, breaking your jumbled thoughts. hesitantly, you reach for it. what you’re greeted with is 2 missed calls and 4 texts from saeko. 

of course it’s from saeko. she’s getting _married_ today.

oh shit- she’s getting married today. what time is it? shifting your eyes to look at the top of your screen, relief washes over you when you see that it’s only 7:14 a.m. plenty of time for you to leave your- his?- hotel room and waddle your way to saeko’s. you have to be there before 8 a.m.

you bite back the urge to groan as you open your notifications.

**saeko  
[21:40]**  
hey! don’t forget to wake UP early tomorrow !!!!

**[21:45]**  
and don’t think i didn’t see u leave w ukai ;)

ukai? your turn your head slowly to look at him once more and squint. when you get a closer look, more of the night comes back in pieces. 

ukai.

he said something off kilter about weddings, you laughed. he said something about an open-bar, you confirmed. you challenged him to a drinking contest, he accepted. your face reddens further, you know exactly what happened after that. _you_ initiated it. 

**saeko  
[6:45]**  
HELLLOOOO u better be awake!!! its my BIG DAY!!!!!!!

**[7:12]**  
BITCH i knocked on ur door where r u? r u ignoring me! me, on the day of my wedding... unless???? 👀

oh, you’re in ukai’s room. not yours. cool. and saeko knows. even cooler. you're not panicking.

it’s still early, you have time to escape unseen. 

you try to move as quietly and as quickly as possible, but the mattress betrays you when it dips too low for your liking. the man next to you, ukai, stirs, and you hold your breath hoping that he doesn’t wake up.

but the odds aren’t in your favor this month. there’s a groan, another dip in the mattress that you feel, and a rustle of sheets. then, it’s a groggy, raspy voice. “what time is it?”

“uh, almost time to get up and get dressed?” your words come out unsteady and your throat feels hoarse. it makes you swallow hard. 

when you turn to meet his eyes he’s already facing you, a smirk gracing his features. “trying to make a grand escape?”

a nervous chuckle comes out of you, and you fight the urge to bring the blanket closer to you. “something like that.”

quickly, your eyes dip from his face to his torso, thanking the gods that he’s covered below the belly button.

he nods in understanding, choosing to ignore the way you’re looking at him. “last night was fun, but i get it,” there’s not a hint of disappointment, but you still feel guilty for needing to leave. “i’ll see you at the wedding, then.”

there’s a few seconds of silence, and your eyes are now travelling around the room to find something to say.

“i don’t remember much from last night.” it comes out unprompted. you aren’t lying, you really only remember parts of it. but the feeling you get in your stomach is telling you that you want the entire play by play. but that’s out of reach.

you’re getting ready to swing your legs out of bed when you feel his hand trace at the small of your back. “do you... want to remember?”

the answer? yes, but you’re shy, so you pretend to contemplate his offer. a coy smile reaches your lips. “a refresher wouldn’t hurt.”

the feel of his arms snaking around your waist catches you by pleasant surprise. the move itself so swift that you only notice that you're straddling ukai once you look down to face him. "how about we start with this?" your eyes dart to the clock on the night stand on his side to check how much time you actually have. but you realize you don't care as you nod to give him the go.

you could spare some time to get ready for the wedding in a bit- saeko’s got other bridesmaids.


End file.
